Respira
by anshtpswills
Summary: Jamás se sabe si el universo nos tiene preparado algo bueno o si sólo confabula en contra nuestra. Todo esto ocurre en una noche de tormenta. Un suceso que dejará grabado en la memoria de una pequeña morena una razón para ayudar a las personas. Y una historia que una madre le cuenta a su pequeña rubia cada noche para que recuerde siempre a su pequeña salvadora. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, antes que nada. Como podrán observar soy nueva en este mundo los fics SQ, mi idea no era para nada publicar alguna historia, al menos no por ahora, pero gracias a la insistencia de alguien (y por medio de chantaje) estoy aquí compartiendo esta pequeña historia con ustedes. Ahora, después de varios días, sólo me queda esperar sus opiniones acerca del fic para saber si me quedo por aquí durante un tiempo más o si de plano mejor me retiro. Que tengan una excelente tarde, noche o día, lo que sea que sea en sus países. ;)**_

* * *

—Vamos, Emma... No me hagas esto, pequeña.

Una angustiada Mary Margaret sostenía a su hija de apenas un año de edad contra su pecho mientras una intensa lluvia caía sobre ellas. La mujer morena de cabello corto, apenas podía sostener un paraguas que les servía de protección para que las gotas no se estamparan de lleno sobre sus cuerpos, se había anunciado desde semanas atrás que una tormenta azotaría la ciudad, mas nadie imaginaba que aquel fenómeno avanzaría con tanta rapidez y tocaría tierra antes de lo previsto.

La pequeña mujer no podía ver claramente debido las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que gritaba por ayuda. La bebé de cabellos rubios, aferrada con sus pequeñas manitas al abrigo de su madre, tampoco podía dejar de llorar. Durante la cena había estado jugando con su comida y poco después había dejado de respirar con normalidad, teniendo un ataque de asma. Al darse cuenta de eso, Mary Margaret había corrido por su inhalador para que las vías respiratorias de su hija volvieran a abrirse pero, lamentablemente, el pequeño dispositivo no había hecho efecto.

Ahora ellas se encontraban en la banqueta bajo una farola que les brindaba algo de luz, mientras la mujer esperaba que algún taxi pasara para poder llevar a su hija al hospital. Tanto había sido el desespero de la mujer, que no se había permitido pensar en llamar a una ambulancia. Ella sólo quería salir de su casa lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su pequeña.

Sólo un minuto fue el que trascurrió desde la salida de su hogar cuando justo vio que una señora corría junto a su hija de unos ocho años, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia. Ambas iban en dirección a ella y no pudo evitar pedir ayuda nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora? —preguntó la otra mujer sosteniendo la mano de su hija bajo el paraguas que también llevaba.

—Mi hija... no puede respirar... ¡por favor ayúdeme! ¡Necesito ir a un hospital de inmediato! —pidió desesperada.

Al escuchar eso, la niña más grande se volteó de inmediato hacia su madre y buscó dentro de su bolso algo que podía funcionar. Sólo unos segundos después extendió su inhalador a la mujer que tenía enfrente, con una sonrisa, ayudándole a sostener su paraguas.

—A mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando era más pequeña... ahora sólo lo traigo por precaución.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la mujer de cabello corto haciendo que su hija sorbiera el medicamento de aquel aparto después de haberlo agitado— respira, pequeña —imploró aún escuchando el llanto de su hija.

La hizo inhalar una vez más el medicamento y por fin su hija aspiró hondo el aire de su entorno.

—¡Dios, gracias!... Emma —acarició el rostro de la pequeña rubia para luego dejar algunos besos en su frente —miró a las dos personas frente a ella y agradeció nuevamente aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa, devolviendo el inhalador.

La niña de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate, avanzó unos pasos más acercándose a la bebé en los brazos de su madre.

—Hola, pequeña... Ya estás mejor... No tienes porqué llorar —le dijo limpiando sus mejillas húmedas— ¿puedo sostenerla un momento? —preguntó a la madre.

Mary asintió con su cabeza y dejó a su hija en brazos de aquella niña, se aseguró de cubrirse a las tres con su paraguas, al igual que como lo hacía la otra mujer.

—Aunque ya haya pasado el susto venga con nosotras, la llevaremos a usted y a su hija al hospital.

—Oh, muchas gracias...

—Cora... —se presentó la mujer extendiendo su mano para saludar a la otra morena.

—Muchas gracias, Cora... —estrechó su mano y también se presentó— Mary Margaret.

—No tiene nada que agradecer... además, es más seguro para ustedes, con este tiempo. Acompáñenos, nuestro auto está enfrente.

Cuando las cuatro estuvieron arriba, Cora condujo con precaución por las calles notando cómo la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y dándose cuenta de la adoración que su hija había adoptado por aquella bebé que había ayudado.

La niña iba en el asiento trasero junto a Mary y su hija, platicándole cosas a la más pequeña, haciéndola reír en algunas ocasiones.

—...Y mírate, ¡tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Emma! —le dijo haciendo ligeras cosquillas en su pancita.

La bebé comenzó a reír nuevamente, provocando un vuelco en el corazón de su madre y una infinita alegría en la otra pequeña.

—Llegamos... —anunció Cora unos minutos más tarde haciendo que las dos morenas atrás alzaran su mirada.

La niña más grande tomó la manita de la rubia y le dejó una pequeña caricia, antes de bajar junto a su madre y ayudar a abrir el paraguas de Mary para que bajara con su hija. Al entrar a la gran sala en aquel hospital, la morena más pequeña se volteó para encontrarse nuevamente con la bebé y su madre.

—Emma... ha sido un gusto enorme conocerte —tomó una de sus manitas— eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? No muchos resisten lo que tú.

Se alzó en puntas de pie y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla provocando que la pequeña riera, agitando sus bracitos y piernitas al mismo tiempo.

—El gusto ha sido todo nuestro —sonrió Mary Margaret— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, pequeña salvadora?

—Regina.

—Pues que sepas, Regina, que no dejaré que mi hija olvide jamás este día —le dijo acariciando su cabeza— has salvado la vida de Emma, no sé cómo podré pagártelo.

—No se preocupe, señora, estoy segura de que usted o Emma habrían hecho lo mismo —mostró sus dientecitos en una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Cielo, he llamado a tu padre para que no se preocupe, le informé que en cuanto la lluvia se calme un poco, regresaremos.

—Está bien... ¡Vamos a quedarnos otro rato! —dijo emocionada, volteando hacia Emma, otra vez.

Estuvieron acompañando a Mary y a su pequeña hasta que pudieron retirarse con el nuevo medicamento para la bebé y las acompañaron hasta su casa en donde se despidieron con una agradable satisfacción.

—Mamá, ya sé qué quiero ser de grande... —anunció la pequeña cuando regresaron al coche.

* * *

Emma caminaba a paso apresurado sobre una amplia banqueta en la ciudad de Boston. Había recibido una llamada minutos antes desde su trabajo para informarle sobre la existencia de algunos errores en los expedientes que le había entregado a su jefe durante una reunión, lo que ahora mismo la tenía muy angustiada, además, luego de eso, la llamada de su madre diciéndole que Henry, su hijo de seis años, tenía treinta y nueve grados y medio de fiebre y pedía por ella. La rubia comenzaba a fatigarse, Emma había tenido una semana bastante estresante debido a problemas en su trabajo, problemas con el padre de su hijo y ahora su hijo enfermo. Estaba empezando a tener un nuevo ataque de asma por todas esas preocupaciones juntas, que tuvo que detenerse a inspirar profundo. Sus vías respiratorias comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo. Buscó en su bolso su inhalador y, cuando trató de sorber el medicamento, se paralizó por completo al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía más.

«No, por favor no» pensó agitando el dispositivo y volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Intentó calmarse mientras se sentaba en unos escalones a sus espaldas. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, se sentía bastante impotente al no poder respirar, y, las cientos de ideas que comenzaban a rondar por su cabeza no ayudaban en absoluto.

«Vas a estar bien, Emma» se dijo.

Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar. Todo estaba saliendo tremendamente mal.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó siquiera cuando una persona se acercó a ella con precaución.

—Disculpe... ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Escuchó la rubia y, luego de eso, alzó su rostro empañado en lágrimas observando a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años aproximadamente, morena, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y unos ojos completamente hermosos de color café y mirada profunda.

Negó con su cabeza sin poder evitar unos ligeros sollozos.

—Me... falta el aire... —apenas pudo soltar esas palabras, limpiándose las lágrimas.

El semblante de la morena se volvió completamente angustiado y de inmediato comenzó a revolver su bolso.

—Esto puede funcionar... —le tendió un inhalador nuevo intentado sonreír y se sentó por un lado de ella en el espacio que quedaba libre.

La rubia frente a ella hizo uso de aquel dispositivo y la morena no pudo relajar su cuerpo hasta que, unos segundos después, la vio inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

Emma soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y cubrió su rostro nuevamente soltando más lágrimas pero esta vez de alivio.

—¿Se encuentra mejor?

La rubia asintió con su cabeza aún con su rostro escondido.

—Gracias —volteó a mirarla luego de volver a secarse las lágrimas y sonrió para devolverle el inhalador.

—Oh no, no es necesario que me lo regrese. Usted lo necesita más.

—Bueno... gracias... otra vez —soltó una nueva risa y sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas— lo siento, yo... estoy algo sensible —se disculpó secándose las lágrimas que salían nuevamente.

—Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría. No es para nada agradable sentirse asfixiada. Lo sé por experiencia propia —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por eso lo llevaba consigo? —indicó el inhalador.

—Por esa y otras razones... Tengo otros cuantos —palmeó su bolso como si fuera algo normal.

—¡Vaya!

—Cuando era pequeña sufría ataques de asma muy seguido, pero conforme fui creciendo estos fueron aminorándose hasta que un tiempo después desaparecieron... De todas formas, por precaución, siempre llevaba un inhalador conmigo cuando salía de casa —comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro, logrando atrapar la atención de aquella mujer de ojos verdes— una noche de regreso a casa con mi madre, nos encontramos a una mujer con su hija, la pequeña tampoco podía respirar y yo le ofrecí mi inhalador, justo como ahora —su sonrisa se agrandó— en aquel momento una tormenta estaba comenzando a tocar tierra y nosotras nos ofrecimos a llevarlas a un hospital para asegurarnos de que ambas estuvieran bien. Cuando la lluvia se calmó, unas horas después, las acompañamos hasta su casa y desde aquel entonces me dije que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a las personas que padecieran alguna enfermedad... Aquel día, después de la tormenta, le prometí a mi madre que me convertiría en la mejor doctora de la ciudad —sonrió con algunas lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos, notando nuevamente los ojos brillosos de la rubia que tenía enfrente por nuevas lágrimas que volvían a acumulársele a ella también.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la rubia con su voz algo quebrada.

—Regina... Regina Mills —tendió su mano y agregó—: ¿Y usted es...?

Unos segundos de silencio fueron los que transcurrieron antes de escucharse la respuesta de la otra mujer.

—Emma... Emma Swan... la mujer a quien salvaste la vida veintiocho años atrás —tomó su mano y un ligero cosquilleo inundo sus cuerpos mientras ambas se perdían en sus miradas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y bueno, a pedido de todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior aquí les traigo la segunda parte. Jamás imaginé que pudiera tener tantos comentarios siendo esta mi primera historia, por esa simple razón quise agradecérselos con un final un poco más decente. Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas de último minuto pero después de todo la cosa quedó casi igual. Ahora sólo queda esperar la opinión de ustedes.**_

 _ **Por cierto, alguien por ahí sugirió que hiciera algún fic sobre cierto género y alguna idea se me cruzó por la mente después de eso, así que si consigo darle forma y escribir esa historia (que sería one-shot) por supuesto que me encantaría compartirla (con esto quiero aclarar que podría intentarlo, jamás he escrito algo así, así que no se cómo vaya a resultar). Ahora sí es todo… Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

* * *

—Emma... —apenas un susurro fue lo que salió de la boca de la morena.

—Hola —saludó la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo volvieran a encontrarse? ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera en las mismas circunstancias?... Ninguna de las dos podía salir de su asombro aún, ¿acaso aquello significaba algo?

Durante muchos años, Regina había estado recordando aquel suceso que había dejado una huella bien marcada en su corazón y en su memoria, y tanto, que a su corta edad ya había tenido muy claro lo que debía hacer con su vida. No había podido olvidar jamás lo que aquella tormenta había traído para ella, pues, de no haber sido por aquella pequeña, ahora mismo no sabría en dónde se encontraría. Emma, por su parte, sentía conocer de años a aquella persona que tenía enfrente gracias a la historia que su madre le contaba cada noche antes de dormir. Además, con tan sólo mirarla, podía darse cuenta de la cantidad de emociones que ahora mismo la morena estaba sintiendo, pues, a través de sus ojos, podía ver el reflejo de su alma, si ponía mucha atención.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de su ensimismamiento, unos minutos más tarde, soltaron sus manos con delicadeza, sintiendo de inmediato la falta de ese contacto. Volvieron a mirarse y, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que el celular de Emma comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sí?... ¡Dios! En unos minutos llego.

El semblante angustiado de la rubia provocó algo en la morena que la hizo querer preguntar:

—¿Todo bien?

—No... Mi hijo está con mi madre con cuarenta grados de fiebre —se levantó de inmediato y se dispuso a retomar su camino cuando Regina la detuvo.

La morena no tenía claro por qué lo había hecho pero ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar no quería dejarla, de pronto sintió como si tuviera tanto de que hablar con ella. Por su parte, Emma tampoco quería dejarla ahí y marcharse, pero a pesar de eso, tampoco se atrevía a preguntar si quería acompañarla, ¿cómo hacerlo? Después de todo seguían siendo un par de desconocidas.

—¿Te irás caminando?

—Sí... Mi coche lo tengo en el taller, además la casa de mi madre no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—Puedo llevarte... claro, si tú aceptas —soltó de repente Regina sintiendo un ligero aceleramiento en los latidos de su corazón al esperar la respuesta de la rubia— acabas de sufrir hace unos minutos un ataque de asma, sería mejor que no forzaras tu cuerpo al irte andando, se ve que vas apurada.

Emma soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo y movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Está bien... vamos.

Regina sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se dirigieron al auto.

* * *

Tan pronto como entraron en la casa de Mary, tres minutos después, Emma se apresuró a llegar al cuarto que antes le pertenecía a ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo notando que, aún después de los paños húmedos que su madre le había puesto, seguía hirviendo.

—¡Mamá, prepara la tina con agua fría, tenemos que bajarle la fiebre pronto!

Emma se pasó una mano por la frente cuando estuvo en la sala viendo cómo Mary se disculpaba con Regina para ayudarla y se acercó a la morena sintiéndose completamente frágil.

—Tranquila, Emma... tu hijo se pondrá bien.

—Tengo tanto miedo... —confesó con lágrimas en sus ojos, yendo de un lado a otro— todavía es muy pequeño.

—Emma, él va a estar bien —le dijo completamente segura, dejando una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo.

Casi media hora después, luego de que Emma sacara a su hijo de la tina entre lágrimas, pidió el favor a Regina de que fuera por medicamento para el niño. Aún angustiada porque no terminaba de quitársele la fiebre, la rubia siguió poniendo paños húmedos en la frente y estómago de su hijo hasta que Regina volvió y con una sonrisa observó cómo Emma cuidaba y le contaba algo a Henry mientras éste se veía más animado.

—¿Ella es la doctora? —interrogó el niño haciendo que su madre volteara hacia la puerta.

—Sí, ella es.

—Es muy bonita —comentó provocando que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la morena.

Regina se acercó a Emma para darle el medicamento y las recomendaciones para que su hijo lo tomara y después de eso se dispuso a abandonar la recámara pero la voz del niño la hizo detenerse.

—¿También te convertirás en mi salvadora?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú salvaste a mamá, ¿ahora también me salvaste a mí?

Regina miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente con algo de sorpresa y ésta le mostró una sonrisa tímida.

—Él también conoce la historia.

Regina no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura al notar los ojitos del niño con algo de sueño, aún así se mantenía recostado sobre algunas almohadas, mirándola fijamente.

—Pues... tu madre es quien te ha salvado esta vez, yo sólo la ayudé un poco.

—Oh... pero si no la hubieras encontrado hoy ella ahorita estaría en un hospital como yo lo hubiera necesitado.

La doctora volvió a mirar a Emma y notó cómo se le encendían un poco las mejillas.

—Sabe que volviste a salvarme.

Ante aquella actitud Regina soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que el niño se incorporara en la cama.

—¿Entonces también serás mi salvadora? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—¿Quieres que lo sea?

—¡Sí! Estaría genial tener una salvadora que además de eso sea médico... y también sea muy bonita —repitió haciendo que la morena se sonrojara de nuevo.

—Bien, chico... creo que es momento de que tomes tu medicina y vuelvas a dormir.

—Nooo... también tengo derecho a estar con mi salvadora. No te la puedes quedar sólo para ti.

—Henry... —intentó hablar la rubia pero su hijo la interrumpió.

—¿Te quedarás otro rato? —preguntó a Regina y ésta no supo qué contestar— por favor...

—Henry, no sabemos si ella tiene cosas que hacer... Trabaja ¿sabes?

—De hecho... estoy libre por el día de hoy —no pudo evitar responder al ver la desilusión en los ojos del pequeño.

—¡¿Entonces puedes quedarte?! ¡¿Puede quedarse, mamá?!

Emma miró a Regina con algo de pena por si se sentía obligada con aquella petición que su hijo le hacía. Al ver esto, la morena sonrió y contestó:

—Puedo quedarme un rato si tu madre lo permite... y si tú te tomas tu medicina y descansas un rato.

—¡Mamá, di que síííííí! —le apretó el brazo que reposaba sobre la cama y ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante tanta efusividad.

—Está bien, pero tienes que hacer lo que Regina te acaba de indicar.

—Perooo, perooo... nooo, así no podré estar con ella.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —prometió.

—Está bien... —tomó el medicamento un poco a regañadientes y luego de eso se acomodó mejor en la cama para dormir— no se vale que te vayas —apuntó el niño con su dedo índice a Regina y Emma le bajó el brazo diciendo que no se apuntaba a las personas.

—No lo haré —contestó un tanto divertida.

Durante un poco más de una hora y media, que fue lo que el niño estuvo durmiendo, Emma y Regina estuvieron hablando sobre cosas cotidianas y otras cuantas más personales. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas sobre algunas situaciones por las que habían pasado en esos años de sus vidas y sobre otras más que rieron de vez en cuando.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando Regina estaba preparándose para irse, luego de haber pasado un poco más de tiempo conversando con Emma y su hijo, la rubia aprovechó que Henry había ido a la cocina para agradecerle nuevamente lo que había hecho por ella y el pequeño aquel día, aunque no muy conforme con eso, al acompañarla a la salida, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Te gustaría quedar algún otro día?

Después de aquella pregunta, podría decirse que muchas cosas habían cambiado para ambas. Emma y Regina habían estado compartiendo momentos muy agradables, dando como resultado una gran amistad, aunque, con el paso de los meses, cada una se había dado cuenta de que aquel cariño que se habían tomado se había ido fortaleciendo cada vez más. Aquello parecían haberlo aceptado para sí mismas una noche al festejar en una discoteca el cumpleaños de una de las amigas de Emma. Regina no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia. Haberla visto bailar de aquella forma tan suelta y sin preocupaciones de nada había provocado en ella el querer acercarse y bailar muy pegada a su amiga, sin embargo, aquel deseo había quedado reprimido al ver cómo, unos minutos después, unos hombres se acercaban a bailar con algunas mujeres, entre ellas, su rubia. Por otra parte, Emma hacía lo mismo cada vez que la morena tenía la mirada puesta en otro lado, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo en aquel vestido entallado que marcaba muy bien sus curvas. No tenía claro desde qué momento había comenzado a gustarle aquella morena, pero lo que sí había tenido claro en aquel momento era que había querido arrinconarla contra alguna pared y besarla hasta que ambas perdieran el aliento.

—Emma... —Regina movió su mano frente a la cara de la rubia al ver cómo ésta estaba distraída.

Habían pasado toda la tarde en el departamento de Emma hablando sobre cómo les había ido en la semana y, sólo unos minutos antes, la morena se había percatado de que la rubia se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos.

—Neal por fin va a dejarme tranquila —soltó de repente provocando que a Regina le brillaran por un instante los ojos.

—¡Vaya! Eso es... —no supo como continuar, al igual que Emma ahora ella se perdía en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Muy bueno —completó la rubia por ella.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más y de nuevo aquella tensión que comenzaba a sentirse desde hacía algunos meses, volvió a aparecer.

«Dile algo, Regina» pensó la morena «tal vez esto esté pasando por una razón».

«Vas, Emma... díselo ahora» habló la rubia también para sus adentros.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad de minutos, ambas mantuvieron una lucha interna contra sus mentes pues las dos querían dejar salir aquello que sentían pero ninguna se atrevía a emitir ni una sola palabra.

—Regina, yo... —comenzó a hablar Emma pero, de pronto, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su garganta intentado agarrar aire de forma pesada.

Ante eso la morena abrió los ojos completamente asustada y se levantó enseguida del sofá.

—¡El inhalador! ¡¿Dónde está tu inhalador?!

—Primer cajón... al lado de la cama... —respondió con una voz apenas audible, llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—¡Emma, no está!

—¿En el baño?

Regina apenas alcanzó a escuchar aquello y en seguida se puso a remover algunas cosas en aquel cuarto.

—Demonios, Emma... ¡No hay nada!

Llegó a ella con rapidez y la vio con los ojos cerrados tratando de tomar aire.

—¡Dios! —exclamó al verla.

Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, no podía estar pasando de nuevo. La miró con pánico y se puso de rodillas en el sofá por un lado de ella. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en salvar su vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Emma... —susurró tomando su rostro y la rubia la miró un par de segundos— tranquilízate... ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a pasar. Trata de respirar despacio —intentó mantenerse con calma para poder darle las indicaciones antes de llamar a emergencias— todo va a estar bien —repitió más para sí misma y poder tranquilizarse pero cuando sacó su celular del bolsillo para pedir ayuda, sintió los brazos de Emma alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que sus labios eran tomados por los suyos en un beso profundo.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello y cuando rompió aquel contacto algo aturdida, miró a la rubia con incredulidad.

—Creí que me harías un boca a boca... —confesó Emma haciendo pucheros.

«¿Qué demonios...?» pensó Regina mirándola con asombro ¿acaso ella había fingido un ataque de asma?

—¡Eres una idiota, Emma Swan! —sus ojos dejaron salir aquellas lágrimas que habían estado reteniendo y se cubrió el rostro luego de haber empujado a la rubia.

—Oh, Gina... —intentó abrazarla pero la morena se hizo un poco hacia atrás sin moverse del lugar— sólo... sólo fue una broma.

—Es el peor susto que me han dado en la vida... —comenzó a temblar un poco sin descubrir su rostro y Emma se sintió de pronto como una estúpida.

—Yo... Regina, lo siento —la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho— sus ojos también comenzaron a llenarse un poco de lágrimas por lo que había provocado, jamás pensó que aquello se saldría de control. Pero claro, sólo a ella se le ocurría hacer tal cosa— por favor, por favor perdóname... Gina... —intentó hacer que ella la mirara pero la morena siguió con sus manos sobre su cara llorando— Regina...

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Unos segundos después Emma descubrió el rostro de su salvadora y limpió sus lágrimas sin dejar de sentirse culpable.

—Yo... fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para poder besarte...

Regina negó con su cabeza y volvió a repetir:

—Eres idiota. No se puede hacer un boca a boca en este caso.

—Eso no lo sabía... por favor ¿podrías perdonarme?

—¿Por qué querías besarme?

—¿Vas a perdonarme?

—¡Dilo!

—¡Ay, porque llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo! —se sorprendió ella misma por haberlo dicho así, tan directamente.

Regina se quedó en silencio viendo la cara completamente roja de la mujer frente a ella y sin poder contenerse, se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola del cuello para comenzar a besar sus labios de una forma más suave comparada con la primera vez.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —preguntó la rubia en medio del beso.

—No. Vas a tener que ganarte mi perdón —todavía sentía algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Emma volvió a besarla profundizando aquel contacto de sus bocas y cuando notó que comenzaba a faltarle el aire se separó un poco, juntando su frente con la de la morena. Esperaron unos minutos a que la rubia se recuperara y mientras eso sucedía, Emma mordisqueaba un poco aquellos labios carnosos que, durante meses, y en secreto, la habían vuelto completamente loca.

—Tú podrías ser mi medicina... —sugirió Emma mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo dudo... más que devolverte el aire, creo que te mataría al dejarte sin él —Emma la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y Regina escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Regina...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—¿Es otra pregunta con trampa?

—No... —contestó riendo al recordar aquel momento en que la había invitado a la fiesta de Ruby.

Había hecho la misma pregunta ocasionando que Regina se quedara en shock durante algunos segundos para después completar con un " _a una fiesta esta noche"_.

—En ese caso... —colocó su cara frente a la de la rubia para contestar—: No.

Con aquella respuesta Emma sintió un pinchazo en su corazón y de pronto su falta de fuerzas se hizo presente haciéndole soltar a Regina.

—Me encantaría... —terminó su frase un minuto después de haber podido asustar a aquella rubia y entonces sintió de nuevo las manos de Emma sobre su cintura para tumbarla sobre el sofá.

—Eres una... —pero no pudo continuar, los brazos de Regina se enroscaron a su cuello y la hizo callar a base de besos.

—Me lo debías.


End file.
